Seconde Chance
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Alors qu'il est en train de lire, Link se fait interrompre par Lavi. Que lui veut-il ? Est-il vraiment prêt à avoir cette conversation ? Lui laissera-t-il une seconde chance ?


_Pairing : Lavi x Link_

Disclaimer : DGray-Man et ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

 **SECONDE CHANCE**

* * *

Link soupira, il venait de boucler un long, très long rapport. Il avait laissé Allen aller avec Kanda, ne voulant pas non plus interférer dans leur vie de couple et avait donc sa soirée de libre. Il s'ennuyait et, prenant un livre au passage, il alla se poser dans un des salons communs. Là-bas, il s'assit, pour une fois, de manière négligée : les jambes de travers, accoudé au bord du canapé sur lequel reposait également le livre, sa tête reposait dans le creux de sa main. Il essaya de resté concentré sur la lecture et uniquement la lecture même quand un Lavi, un peu trop libre de toute occupation, se pointa et s'installa à côté de lui, bien décidé à taper la discute.

\- Que lis-tu ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

\- Sais-tu où se trouve Allen ?

\- Avec Kanda.

Ses réponses étaient courtes, sèches et froide parce qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire au roux ou même le voir. Contre toute attente, ils s'étaient rapprochés et leurs relations étaient devenus charnelles mais il n'y avait que ça. Pas d'amour, rien, ils baisaient juste ensemble et ça avait tué Link car il s'était épris du borne, sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi, c'était juste arrivé comme ça un jour avec une constatation. Et puis ils avaient arrêté. Ça avait été bref, brutal, juste un ''je sors avec Lenalee'' et tout avait été terminé. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, il avait été libéré de cette relation lourde et bestiale. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait juste gardé cet amer sentiment dans la bouche, cette abominable fièvre enivrante qui lui donnait l'impression que Lavi était partout, il avait été la tempête qui l'avait irrémédiablement détruit. Chaque fois qu'il les voyait en parfait couple resplendissant de bonheur et d'amour, il avait un vide, une douleur fugace au cœur lui rappelant qu'il n'était toujours pas guéri, pas encore. Il n'eut même pas à l'idée d'essayer de ramener le roux car, après tout, entre eux, il n'y avait jamais été question d'amour, de relation officielle, c'était mort depuis le début, il l'avait deviné qu'il ne serait jamais entièrement sien mais s'était tout de même laissé enchaîné, à chaque moment passé ensemble, il été tombé un peu plus fou amoureux de lui. Et il se haïssait d'être aussi faible et stupide, d'y avoir quand même cru, d'avoir gardé espoir pendant tout ce temps et pour rien, il se détestait d'avoir encore mal et de ne pas être guéri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il car il savait que sa présence n'avait rien d'anodin.

\- Je suis plus avec Lenalee.

L'annonce lâchée de but en blanc le fit plisser des yeux car il sentait l'espoir revenir et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quand l'autre s'approcha, il put sentir que son haleine était chargée d'alcool.

\- Je l'ai quittée. J'en pouvais plus. J'ai même pas réussit à lui faire quoique ce soit, c'était hors de ma portée. Je me sentais trop mal, faux...Je ne sais pas pourquoi après tout ça...ça reste toi le seul que je veuille...

Sa longue tirade le laissa un peu sur le cul, surpris par tant de révélations, mais les mains un peu trop baladeuses à son goût de Lavi, le firent se reprendre et revenir à lui-même.

\- Lavi...Tu es bourré...vas te coucher avant de faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter...

\- Je suis parfaitement lucide. Link...écoute...je suis désolé de t'avoir fais ça - d'avoir mis du temps avant de me rendre compte que j'avais merdé - mais tu me manques. C'est maladif, ça me bouffe un peu plus chaque jour, chaque fois que je te vois, parce que je me rappelle de nos moments ensemble, de nos conversations, de toi. S'il te plaît...pardonne-moi...car je crois que...je...je t'aime.

Fallait-il le laisser recommencer ? Est-ce que les choses allaient réellement changer cette fois-ci ? Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, toute cette douleur qu'il avait endurée. Et pourtant, Lavi ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi triste, résigné, perdu, désespéré, il le suppliait littéralement de l'aimer. Dans son regard se lisait aussi sa détermination et il se dit que peut-être cette fois ça allait être différent, car rien qu'en le regardant, il n'y avait nul besoin de mots pour comprendre ses émotions et son ressenti. De l'émoi s'empara de Link et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il pouvait lui accorder une deuxième chance car, à nouveau, il se sentait prêt à le suivre, peu importe où, il serait sien comme l'autre serait sien.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Donc mon premier écrit sur DGray-Man ainsi que sur ce pairing du coup XD. Je l'ai juste écrit un soir, dans mon lit et puis en le relisant le lendemain, j'étais partagée entre l'envie de le poster ou de ne rien faire avec. Finalement, le voici, parce que je me suis dit : maintenant que c'est écrit, autant le partager avec tout le monde ! Bref voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, que les personnages ne sont pas trop OC, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir et me dira si je me suis pas trop plantée !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ^^


End file.
